This is a proposal for a Midcareer Investigator Award in Patient-Oriented Research (K24) for Christopher M. Callahan, MD. Dr. Callahan is a physician-scientist whose research focuses on improving the clinical care of older adults as provided by generalist physicians. His specific research interests are in dementia, late life depression, improving quality of care for chronic conditions, and geriatric health services research. Dr. Callahan has a CAQ in Geriatric Medicine and his clinical practice focuses on consultative geriatrics. Dr. Callahan is an Associate Professor of Medicine at the Indiana University School of Medicine and the founding Director of the Indiana University Center for Aging Research. The purpose of this Award is to allow Dr. Callahan to restructure his academic effort to allow more protected time to devote to patient-oriented research and to formalize and support his role as a mentor for junior faculty and fellows developing careers in patient-oriented research. [unreadable] [unreadable] Growth of the Center for Aging Research under Dr. Callahan's leadership has followed a deliberate and sequential developmental process and this proposal represents an important next step in both the candidate's career and the Center's development. Through an Academic Career Award (K07) from the NIA and substantial intramural funding, the candidate has built a viable infrastructure and increased the capacity for patient-oriented aging research at the Indiana University School of Medicine. This proposal seeks to build on those efforts by moving both Dr. Callahan and the Center out of a period of start-up activities and into a phase of steady growth and consolidation. Through this proposal, Dr. Callahan will restructure his academic effort to allow more time for his own program of research and time for a formal program of mentoring patient-oriented researchers. Through this proposal, the candidate will build from a rich environment of ongoing NIH-funded clinical trials to expand the reach of our intervention research into new clinical and patient-centered venues. Through this research, the candidate will provide exciting research opportunities for a new generation of mentored-scientists. [unreadable] [unreadable]